Ryo Akasaki
Akasaki is a right midfielder and right winger for ETU and became the first ETU player since Tatsumi to play for the National Team.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 26. He wears the #15 jersey. Player Performance Gino has designated Akasaki his guard dog and given him the nickname Zaki. Along with Tsubaki, Akasaki co-ordinates well with Gino and assists the later with his play-making. As an offensive mid-fielder, Akasaki has scored three goals''Giant Killing'' Manga; Volume 10, page 02. The most vital of Akasaki's goals came against the Osaka Gunners, being the first goal that mark the change in the course of the game.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 24 Indeed, Akasaki has performed so well during the season that he was invited to the U-23 National Olympic Team for their preliminary match against Hong Kong. During the match, Akasaki's assist led to the goal that saw Japan be victorious against Hong Kong. His National Team jersey number is 23. Plot Like most of the younger players, Akasaki passed Tatsumi's speed and stamina test to be included as part of Tatsumi's team.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 1 However, he did not come to prominence until the team went to their pre-season camp. During the first day of camp, Tatsumi declared free practice and removed the coachs from the field. Tatsumi, who had stripped Murakoshi of his captaincy, emphasised that Murakoshi could not tell the players what to do.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 2 With Dori only thinking of the goalkeepers, Kuroda tried to lead the players but Akasaki refused to go along with Kuroda's plans, instead leading the younger players in a mini-game.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 3 When Kuroda tried to stop Akasaki from doing what he wanted and tried to force him to do what everybody was doing, Akasaki point blank told him that as their old way of doing things were not leading to victory, they had to change. This infuriated Kuroda as it invalidated what Murakoshi had been saying. Kuroda told Akasaki that he had never liked him and tried to attack Akasaki but was held back by Sugie and forced to stand-down by Murakoshi. As Akasaki resumed what he was doing with the younger players, Kuroda stated that he would not let them get away with their disobedience. However, Akasaki's actions delighted Tatsumi who decided to make things more interesting by removing all but one ball from the field. Tatsumi then told the players to share the one ball, leading Akasaki to suggest another scrimmage with the same team as before. This infuriated Kuroda even more and he began to physically assualt Akasaki and had to be held back by Sugie. As other veterans and younger players began to emulate the heated exchange between Kuroda and Akasaki, and things started to degrade towards a full scale brawl - Akasaki himself had to be held back from physically assualting Kuroda. However Akasaki, like the other players, mysteriously calmed right down with the mere arrival of Gino.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 3 Trivia *Akasaki's hobby is listening to music.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 25, page 1 References Category:ETU Player Category:Character